1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning device of an optical connector, which cleans a connecting terminal surface of the optical connector by feeding and moving a cleaning body.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a connection of an optical connector is made, and a connecting terminal surface of the optical connector is dirty, or a foreign particle is attached to the connecting terminal surface, the optical connector might be damaged. In addition, an increase in the optical transmission loss might be triggered. Therefore, it is necessary to clean the connecting terminal surface before the optical connector is abutted and connected.
A known example of a cleaning device of an optical connector cleans the connecting terminal surface by contacting the connecting terminal surface with a cleaning body (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-90576 (hereinafter may be referred to as “Patent Document 1”)).
An Outdoor Connector (registered trademark) is an optical connector structured so that a connecting terminal surface is provided in a back section inside a plurality of holes. The connecting terminal surface is the object to be cleaned (hereinafter may be referred to as a to-be-cleaned object). The connecting terminal surface of this type of an optical connector is cleaned by inserting a head part of a cleaning device into these holes.
However, when the head part is inserted into the holes of the optical connector, or when the head part is pulled out from the holes, an unreasonable amount of force might be applied to the head part. In this way, there is a possibility that the head part will be broken.
Considering the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a cleaning device of an optical connector which prevents the head part from breaking.